In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by repeating a process of laminating (depositing) and patterning (etching) an insulating material, a semiconductor material, a conductive material such as metal, and the like on a wafer. A flat-panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device is also manufactured by repeating a process of laminating and patterning various kinds of materials on a glass substrate in a manner similar to the semiconductor device. In order to form one pattern layer and laminate another material thereon, the following process is usually performed before the laminating: a patterning dust or a by-product remaining on the wafer or the glass substrate (hereinafter simply referred to as “substrate”), or a residue of chemicals that are used in the patterning, impurities, or the like (hereinafter simply referred to as “foreign substance”) is cleaned and removed and then the substrate is dried.
In the conventional case or in the case where the patterns are relatively simple and not fine, such a substrate cleaning and drying treatment is performed in a batch type in which a plurality of substrates is loaded in a cassette or a tray and processed at one time for the productivity and efficiency. On the other hand, in the case where the patterns are fine and arranged at narrow intervals or the aspect ratio of the patterns is large, a single-wafer type substrate treatment device is used in which the substrates are cleaned and dried one by one because in the batch type treatment, the foreign substance in the narrow and deep gap between the patterns cannot be eliminated completely. Examples of such a single-wafer type substrate treatment device include a device as described in Patent Literature 1. The device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: a removing treatment unit that cleans the foreign substance on the substrate with a cleaning solution such as a chemical solution or pure water and shakes off the cleaning solution by rotating the substrate; and a drying treatment unit that is disposed adjacent to the removing treatment unit, receives the substrate cleaned by the removing treatment unit, and dries the cleaning solution remaining on the substrate.
In recent years, however, the patterns have become more fine and the conventional single-wafer type treatment device may fail to completely remove the foreign substance held in the narrow and deep gap between the patterns. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses the flash memory element in which the patterns (the gate patterns where the floating gate, the dielectric film, the control gate, and the metal electrode layer are laminated) are arranged at intervals of just several to several tens of nanometers, and it is difficult for the single-wafer type treatment device to completely clean and dry the gap between such narrow patterns.